My Demon, My Love
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: Sasuke is your standard ninja but when he is faced with the dilemma of having Konoha's most dangerous demon staying in house just how will he cope? Eventual Yaoi, NARUSASU, naughty words, don't like well bugger off EDIT 3/01/2013 BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

_**Good (whatever time of day it is where you are)**_

_**This is a little story I thought up while watching Saturday morning cartoons ^^" I know it's been so long since I actually updated anything but I have been really busy, I am on a role now and plan to finish my projects and give you new stuff while I'm at it :D Hope you enjoy !**_

_**Warning: This story will eventually contain male on male situations and naughty launguage. Don't like ? Don't fudging read it then ¬¬**_

_**I don't own any Naruto characters just the situations I put them in :3**_

_**Chapter One: The Creature**_

"Did someone call for the rookies?" Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konohagakure asked from behind her desk in Hokage tower situated in the centre of the village.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." Her asisstant replied with a bow. "They should arrive shortly." She added. Tsunade nodded, clasping her hands together and resting them beneath her chin. A sudden gust of air flowed past her face, her blobde hair flowing into her face and blocking her eyesight for a split second. When she regained her sight she was greeted with the rookies she had called for standing perfectly in line at the front of her desk.

"You called Hokage-Sama?" The self procalimed leader of the group, Uchiha Sasuke asked. Tsunade nodded, rising from her chair, hands behind her back she walked to the front of the desk and stood in front of them.

"I need three of you for specific reasons but I need the rest of you as back up." She explained.

"Are you assigning us a mission?" The Uchiha asked.

"No, not a mission. Follow me." She answered. She walked past them and to the far end of her circular office. She stood in front of one of the many bookcases that lined the walls and placed her hand upon one of the dusty books. Her hand began glowing a faint blue as she let her chakra flow through her hand and into the book. Suddenly the bookcase began to slide off to the left, revealing a secret passage way.

"Come." She instructed, looking back to the group. They all nodded curtly and followed their leader down a dark stairwell in a single line, Sasuke at the front ofcourse. The stairwell led to a damp and dirty hallway. Although they could not be seen everyone in the group could sense at least thirty different chakra signals, not including their own and judging by their strength Sasuke figured it to be ANBU.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked, curious as to where and why they were here.

"We're in Konoha's underground detention facility, only the most dangerous and notorious are kept down here." Nara Shikamaru answered him from near the back of the line. Shikamaru was certainly the smartest of the group.

"Correct Nara, that's the reason you're all here. One of the prisoners has been disturned lately and it's strange because it's been silent for the two decades it's been here." Tsunade explained as they stopped at the end of the hallway, a huge vault like door blocking their path.

"It?" Inuzuka Kiba exclaimed, his pet and partner Akamaru whimpering in worry.

"We don't know what it is, no-one's ever seen it and no-one, not even me knows why it's here." She said, opening the door in the same way she did the bookcase. A series of clinks and thumps were heard as the door's obviously complicated locking system unhinged. The door squeaked open slowly. Everyone's heart raced in anticipation. They walked in slowly, the room itself was big and dark. The only thing visible was a glowing blue walls of a large chakra cell. Whatever was in there must have been extremely dangerous considering all of the extra security.

An all mighty roar sounded through the room causing everyone to cover their ears. The rattling of chains accompanied the roar.

"Whatever's in there, it's agitated and we need to calm it down somehow." Tsunade said. "Hinata, neji, I need you to use Byakugan and tell me what we're dealing with." She ordered. Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji stepped forward. The cousins had both inherited a special abiltiy called the Byakugan which was a useful and powerful trait. It allowed them to see chakra outside of the body and the chakra points within. Very usefulin battle.

"Byakugan!" The called simontaniously. Their eyes becoming more powerful instantly. They looked onward, beyond the viel of darkness.

"I can't see what it is but it's got a great amount of chakra, more than I've ever seen before." Neji commented.

"It's angry, really angry. The chakra containers in the chains are keeping it under control but just barely." Hinata added, deactivating her Byakugan and stepping back to join the group, Neji followed. Tsunade nooded.

"Sasuke I need your Sharingan, let's see if we can get into this thing's head." She instructed. The Uchiha stepped forward, activating his own unique bloodline ability. The well sought after Sharingan, only for those born with Uchiha blood. Sasuke and his elder brother Itachi being the only remaining members. Sasuke's eyes flashed red, three black tomoes spinning wildly. His Sharingan allowed him to forsee an enemy attack, he could enter your mind and torture you for seventy-two hoursm which, in reality would be mere minutes.

As soon as he was in the creatures mind he was encased in blue, all different shades of blue. It was serenyl quiet and calming. A calm that Sasuke hadn't felt since he was a child. Sasuke knew that something so calm on the inside couldn't be all evil. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again. He was staring into the black viel, having left the mind. He stepped further forward, his hand outstretched. He didn't know why but he knew that he had to reach out to this creature. He placed his palm against the chakra wall, flinching as it sent jolts of electricity through his body. He didn't move.

The roaring had stopped as soon as Sasuke had touched the glowing blue wall. He could only see darkness so he scanned the cell, surprised when he was faced with two, red puil-less eyes staring back at him.

A loud bang sounded, pieces of the wall came crumbling down as the creature pulled the chains that kept it captive off of the wall. Suddenly the thirty ANBU that everyone had sensed earlier surrounded the cell, waiting and prepared incase any trouble began. The black viel grew, Sasuke figured it was getting closer. Then he saw a black handprint against the sheild, parralel to his own. The eyes continued to stare into his own, neither looked away for even a second.

The black viel began to receed slowly, starting from the bottom and workin gupwards to the top. Long, tan legs were revealed and then the waist, it seemed as though orange coloured fur was covering the lower torso and hips. From what everyone could see, it looked human. The torso and arms were also tan and muscled. Tsunade noticed that this creature had long nails, more like claws to her. Her eyes turned hard, why was it only revealing itself now that Sasuke was here?

She continued to watch as the black mask dissipated fromt he creatures face. A strong jawline was shown, whisker marks appeared, three on each of the cheeks. Blonde spiky, wild looking hair was next. The eyes were last, the viel retreated from them alot faster than it had the rest of the body. Sasuke saw blue, the same blue he had seen inside the mind. A jolt powered through his body as the creature pushed forward out stepped out of the cell with ease, it's large hand still connected with Sasuke's.

Some of the surrounding ANBU unsheathed weapons, the others performed hand seals, preparing to perform jutsus to bring this thing down. Even Tsunade, including the rest of the rookies fired up their own chakra, ready to fight.

"Don't attack, just wait." Sasuke ordered, all looked to Tsunade, she nodded, signalling them to stand down. As the blonde prisoner continued stepping forward, Sasuke stepped back to accomadate. Eentually, the creature had completely broken through the barrier and was now nose to nose, chest to chest with Sasuke, no barrier between them.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked, it's tone deep and rough.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" The young Uchiha answered. "You?" He asked to sate everyone's, including his own curiosity. The room was silent as everyone awaited the answer.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Get away from his now Sasuke!" Tsunade yelled, realisation hitting her hard.

**_Well There is the first chapter, hope you liked it. Don't worry it's not all going to be serious and stuff, I'm best known for my humour so you'll get some humour :D Please Review ! _**

**_Hiromi Not To Shabby~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You all know the rules by now, yaoi, swearing etc etc, a little Sakura bashing, because I hate her face :3 I told you I'd bring you some humour, there isn't an awful lot but there's enough to keep you buggers satisfied.**_

_**Chapter Two: Sasuke's Sympathy**_

Sasuke moved his hand and looked to Tsunade, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Why?" He asked. Naruto didn't look dangerous or deadly, he looked just like a typical man, besides the claws of course.

"Yeah, why Tsunade Baa-Chan?" Naruto grinned, slinging a strong arm over Sasuke's shoulders. His grin was cheeky, his teeth were pearly white and his canines were longer than average, like Kiba's. Everyone looked to Tsunade, how did Naruto know her?

"How long have you been down here and why were you so disturbed?" She aske diwth a glare. Naruto removed his arm from Sasuke and stepped forward, wlaking towards the Hokage. Naruto looked down on her with a glare of his own.

"I've been down here for twenty-four years, ever since my so called 'hero' father put me here." Naruto said, his glare changing to a smirk. "I was 'disturbed' because I know that you need my help with something. Plus, I knew that Sasuke was with you. We'll have to discuss that later." Naruto ended quietly so that only Tsunade could hear him. The Hokage eyed the blonde suspiciously.

"Can I trust you?" She asked.

"I give you my word." Naruto answered, holding up his right hand.

"Okay, that'll have to do. You will come with me, an ANBU team will be watching you at all times, understand?" She said with a stern tone. Naruto nodded. "ANBU, make yourself invisable but keep watch. The rest of you can leave." She ordered.

"Except Sasuke." Naruto interupted. "He can stay." It was certainly confusing to Sasuke as to why Naruto wanted him around.

"Okay, come to my office." Tsunade said, making her way out of the room, through the hallway and back up the stairs. Naruto waited for Sasuke to catch up before they started walking together.

"Why did you only show yourself and calm down when I was there?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"Everything will be exlained shortly, promise." Naruto smiled. Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto just looked...Normal, not like the 'creature' everyone had labled him as. They walked the rest of the way to Tsunade's officein silence. The Hokage was already seated behind her desk when they arrived.

"So, why do you think I need your help?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Naruto walked forward, placing his left hand on the desk and leaned on it casually.

"Just because I've been locked away all my life doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. I know that you have a certainsnake wielding sannin that needs taken care of." He smirked. "I heard Danzo and the elders talking about it, saying I was the only 'thing' that could kill him, for good." He finished. Tsunade's eyes sharpened and Sasuke stepped back in shock. He believed that he had killed the snake wielding sannin known as Orochimaru years ago. It had been Sasuke's mission to join Orochimaru and strike when the time was right. It had taken three years for the oppotunity to arise. He was certain that he had killed Orochimaru, apparently not.

"That was Danzo and the council, no me." Tsunade corrected. "Although your powers would be a great asset to us. How can I trust you?" She asked.

"Sasuke will keep an eye on me, he has the Sharingan after all." Naruto answered.

"Okay, what's your fascination with me?" Sasuke asked, tired of being left out of the picture. Naruto sighed and turned to face him.

"Ever heard of the tailed beasts and the jinchuriki?" The blonde asked, Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah my Mom used to me us those stories when we were young. What's that got to do with you though?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well you'll know that there are nine tailed beasts, eight of which have been seale dinto humans making them jinchuriki. Only the Kyuubi, the nine tails, wandered freely until twenty-four years ago when it attacked the village and your damned Yodaime Hokage sealed it into a new born child. The Yodaime was my Dad and I was the new born baby." Naruto explained. Sasuke was shocked, he was standing next to a jinchuriki and he wasn't scared or worried.

"He left me in that prison from then on, telling everyone I had died when the Kyuubi attacked. Twenty-four years I've been down there." He finished. Sasuke felt his heart swell with sympathy.

"That still doens't explain the part I play in all of this." Sasuke said.

"Well Sasuke, there comes a time in every demon's life when he has to choose a mate..." Naruto answered. Sasuke looked between the two blondes.

"You're joking right?" He asked, really hoping that Naruto was indeed joking. "I can't be a demon's mate!" He yelled.

"Sorry Sasuke, I don't make the choice, Kyuubi does, although he does sort of play off of my feelings." The blonde blushed having just practically admitted his liking for Sasuke.

"How can you like me? You've only known me for ten minutes!" Sasuke argued. Indeed Naruto was good looking but Sasuke wasn't going to commit and be his mate!

"I could hear you Sasuke, enhanced hearing thanks to Kyu." Naruto said.

"You gave it a nickname?" Sasuke yelled. Thsi was all getting too confusing for him.

"Well when you've been with someone for twenty-four years you do tend to get familiar with them, demon or not." The blonde said. Sasuke supposed there was some sense in the madness.

"Okay, I'll let you help with the mission and the mission only, got it?" Tsunade said, pointing her finger at Naruto's smiling face. "In the meantime you'll be staying with Sasuke." She added.

"What? The Kyuubi and Naruto want in my pants and you think it's a good idea for them to stay at my house? Perfect, absoloutely perfect!" Sasuke said, throwing his hands in the air and leaving the office in a confused daze. The tqo blondes watched him go.

"We'll get you some clothes." Tsunade said, Naruto nodded witha smile, he was finally getting his freedom.

Sasuke waited outside of the Hokage's building, leaning on the wall next to the gates. Although he wasn't all too keen oon the idea, he would treat this like a mission, which he always took seriously and let Naruto stay with him.

"Sasuke! Check me out!" He heard Naruto's rough voice yell. He turned to see the blonde running toward him, dressed in his new apparel. He was wearing standard sandals with three quarter length trousers and a black and orange jumper.

"Orange?" Sasuke said, one eyebrow raised.

"It's my favourite colour." Naruto answered with a grin. Sasuke shook his head and began walking away, knowing that Naruto would follow him. They strolled through thr streets of Konoha, Naruto seemed taken away with everyting he saw, could you blame him? This was the first time he's been outside since he was born.

"Sasuke-Kun! Wait up!" They heard. Sasuke groaned at the sound of the female voice calling his name. Naurto turned and saw a pink haired girl running towards them. The blonde smiled, she seemed nice enough and if she was Sasuke's friend then he was okay with her. That was until she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and nearly hugged him to death.

"Oh Sasuke! I was so worried about you back there! I thought that monster was going to kill you! I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried. Naruto changed his mind, he didn't like her. Firstly, for calling him a monster and secondly for touching Sasuke. He may not be his mate yet but when he was Naruto didn't want her stench all over him. A deep growl resinated from Naruto, wether it be Kyuubi's influence or Naruto's own, Sasuke didn't know but thought it to be a good idea to get Sakura off of him.

"I've told you too many to count not to do that." Sasuke said, pushing her back gently. "I have to go. Come on Naruto." He continued. It was only then that Sakura had noticed Naruto. The monster from the cell! She reacted quickly, reaching into her kunai pouch, she pushed Sasuke out of harms way and threw the sharp kunai. Sasuke fell to the ground, not expecting the hard push from behind. Naruto watched as Sasuke fell, he turned sharply to atack who ever had done it when he felt a sudden sting in his left shoulder.

"Get away from Sasuke! If you hurt him I swear I will kill you right here!" Sakura warned, another kunai in hand, ready to attack.

"Sakura! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke yelled as he pulled himself up from the ground and ran to Naruto who was clutching his shoulder. Sakura relaxed her defensive position.

"I-I was protecting you." She said queitly. Sasuke glared at her fiercly.

"I don't need your protection Sakura, I'm fine on my own. Naruto's coming on a mission with us and you'll just have to get used to that. Come on Naruto, we'll get that looked at." He said, taking hold of Naruto as they began walking away. Naurto looked back to Sakura and smirked, Sakura's sad face made him feel happy in a way, the kunai didn't even hurt but he knew he was gettnig all of Sasuke's sympathy tonight.

_**Review and stuff, tell me what you think should happen next :)Ja ne**_

_**Hiromi Not Too Shabby~**_


End file.
